In recent years, as people's living standards are greatly improved, people are more concerned with their health. Since many people may neglect their body warning messages, a number of vital sign measuring devices are provided for monitoring the vital signs of people so that people are aware of their health.
Currently, there are two types of vital sign sensing apparatuses, namely, contact type and non-contact type. The contact vital sign sensing apparatus performs measurement by touching people's body and has simple circuit constitution. However, people may feel uncomfortable if the contact vital sign sensing apparatus contacts his/her skin for a long time. In comparison to the contact vital sign sensing apparatus, the non-contact vital sign sensing apparatus reduces the people's uneasiness during sensing.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides a non-contact motion detection apparatus, which detects the chest heaving of people in a non-contact manner, and further obtains user physiological parameters (such as the frequencies of breathing and heartbeat) or other external motion information. The non-contact motion detection apparatus of the present disclosure is also used in motion detector or mechanical vibration frequency detecting.